


С новым годом

by Noele4ka, RDJ and Stark (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017)



Series: WTF RDJ&Stark 2018; R+ [7]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Drama, M/M, New Year's Fluff, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Rimming, Romance, Threesome - M/M/M, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 04:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17036840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noele4ka/pseuds/Noele4ka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/RDJ%20and%20Stark
Summary: Решив, что Говарда со Стивом в прошлом связывали вовсе не дружеские отношения, Тони решает, что Стив на самом деле любит отражение Говарда в нем, а не самого Тони. Стив с Говардом переубеждают его.





	С новым годом

**Author's Note:**

> 1) На основе 14 серии (новогодней) 4 сезона мультсериала "Мстители: Общий сбор!", где Говард Старк с Пегги Картер перемещаются во времени через портал. АУ к серии: Говард переместился один (то есть с канонным грузом в багажнике переместившейся с ним машины), Тони в постоянных отношениях со Стивом, переместиться назад Говарду нужно до рассвета. 
> 
> 2) Старкоцентричное повествование, Стив, скорее, функция, чем реальный персонаж.

Стив вошел в комнату, держа шлем под мышкой.  
  
— Я думал, ты на новогодней вечеринке или свидании, что-то типа того, — усмехнулся он, опершись на косяк.  
  
Тони покачал головой: они вместе уже столько времени, а Стив никак не поверит, что Тони завязал с вечеринками и модельками.  
  
— Разве что с тобой, — улыбнулся он. — Я надеялся, что ты зайдешь.  
  
— Готовился, я смотрю, — еле сдержав смех, с перенятым у Тони сарказмом заметил Стив, осматривая совершенно не изменившуюся из-за праздника мастерскую.  
  
— Подожди немного, я на грани открытия… — начал Тони, но его прервала Пятница: — Внимание, было зафиксировано незаконное использование технологий Старка.  
  
— Вот видишь, — Тони вызвал броню. — И в новогоднюю ночь нет нам покоя.

  
***

Увидев, какими взглядами обменялись Говард со Стивом, Тони понял, насколько был глуп, когда решил, что смог заинтересовать хоть кого-то сам по себе.  
  
В его воспоминаниях отец был постаревшим и худощавым, и именно таким Тони его запомнил. Говард, переместившийся из одна тысяча девятьсот сорок девятого года, был молодым и свободным, без морщинок на лбу и у уголков рта, без вечной гримасы недовольства. Он еще не превратился в того человека, какого запомнил Тони, и, стоило признать — за исключением мышечной массы они с отцом были практически копиями друг друга: тот же блеск темных глаз, такие же улыбки, жесты; даже думали они практически в унисон.  
  
Не нужно было быть гением, чтобы понять, что Говарда со Стивом связывало нечто большее, чем просто наблюдение за лабораторным экспериментом. О симпатии отца Тони знал и до того: никто не будет скорбеть и годами искать пропавшего, если с ним не связывало что-то большее, чем просто дружба. Многие годы Тони оправдывал холодность Говарда тем, что сердце того не было рассчитано на любовь более чем к одному человеку, и Тони этим человеком не был.  
  
Отчаянная надежда в голосе Стива и не менее отчаянная радость стали неприятным сюрпризом. Тони допускал,что Говард испытывал к Капитану Америке чувства, но полагал их односторонними. И был совершенно не прав — Стив так рванулся в порыве обнять Говарда, что стало ясно: Тони был заменой, подделкой старшего Старка, доступной альтернативой, пугающе похожей, но никак не оригиналом.  
  
На секунду растерявшись, Тони взял себя в руки и сделал вид, что все в порядке и он вовсе не в обиде. Пожалуй, он был даже в некотором роде благодарен отцу за те счастливые мгновения, которые были у них со Стивом. Тони бросился в эти отношения, не задумываясь, и с радостью обманывал сам себя. Теперь он видел, что был просто ослеплен собственными чувствами, а Стив общением с ним на самом деле пытался заглушить тоску по Говарду.  
  
Потом думать было некогда. Они сражались с роботом из будущего, потом с Кангом, потом пытались решить, как вернуть отца в его собственное время. На протяжении всех этих часов вопросы из Говарда сыпались, как из рога изобилия, и Тони был рад этому: отвлекаясь на них, получалось удерживать мысли об их со Стивом отношениях до того момента, когда можно будет налить себе виски и в тишине и покое все разобрать и разложить по полочкам.  
  
— У нас получилось! — одновременно воскликнули старший и младший Старки и обменялись победными улыбками. Оставалось соединить последние проводки — и портал откроется.  
  
— Что ж, теперь я могу отправляться в свой сорок девятый, — со вздохом заключил Говард.  
  
— Если ты не слишком спешишь, то мог бы остаться ненадолго: у нас еще есть время до рассвета, — предложил Тони, покосившись на Стива, подпирающего стену и буравившего их обоих взглядом все то время, что они с Говардом были заняты открытием обратного портала. — Я мог бы посторожить робота на случай, если Канг вернется, Фаустус вполне себе потерпит пару часов в одной из камер в подвале башни, а вы можете поговорить с Роджерсом… хм... наедине.  
  
— Я с удовольствием проведу время с вами обоими, — непонимающе прищурился Говард. — Пусть я ничего не буду помнить, мне все равно интересно, каким вырос мой сын. И как дела у Стива в этом времени, мне тоже любопытно. Мы могли бы посидеть все вместе, выпить…  
  
Тони недоверчиво хмыкнул: он все детство слышал рассказы о Стиве, дом был превращен практически в музей Капитана Америки, и пусть Говард не заливает, что в первую очередь ему интересен не его обожаемый Стив.  
  
— Оу, — Говард опустил глаза, но тут же одернул себя и посмотрел так, как смотрел много лет спустя: устало и с безнадежностью. — Ты сказал неправду: я, похоже, все же был отвратительным отцом.  
  
— Нет, — попытался возразить Тони и почувствовал, как сильные руки Стива обнимают его, прижимая к крепкой груди.   
  
— Тони, — тот на мгновение прикоснулся губами к его виску. — Не знаю, что ты надумал, но мы с Говардом действительно всего лишь старые друзья. Ничего большего между нами не было.  
  
— О, — поняв, что Тони со Стивом более близки, чем могло показаться неискушенному взгляду, отец порозовел, и Тони осознал, что тот очень молод, тогда как он все никак не мог перестать воспринимать Говарда как человека, бывшего намного старше и опытнее. — Я рад за вас, но в моем времени только за мысли о чем-то подобном можно было сильно испортить себе жизнь.  
  
  
— Как будто Старков когда-то останавливали такие мелочи, — проворчал Тони, пытаясь освободиться из цепких рук Стива. Тот держал крепко, явно не собираясь его отпускать.  
  
— Не то чтобы я никогда не… — Говард сглотнул, скользнув алчущим голодным взглядом по плечам Кэпа. — Меня всегда привлекали красивые люди… и Стив тоже.  
  
— Да ты бредил им, — выкрикнул в ответ Тони. — Ты не обращал внимания ни на что и ни на… кого! Ты совершенно на нем свихнулся и сейчас заявляешь мне, что все это не так?!  
  
Говард обогнул стол и обнял рванувшегося было Тони с другой стороны, зажав его между своим телом и телом Стива.  
  
— Прости, — проговорил он, находя его руку и переплетая пальцы. — Я еще не сделал ничего, но я сожалею, что так получилось.  
  
— Я ненавидел Стива всю жизнь из-за тебя, — Тони безучастно обмяк в двойных объятьях и прикрыл глаза, не желая видеть лицо отца.  
  
— Но теперь-то он с тобой, — возразил Говард. — И я рад, что хоть один Старк сделал его счастливым, — в его тоне так отчётливо звучала ревность, что у Тони заныло в груди.  
  
— Потому что я похож на тебя как две капли воды, — с горечью пояснил он, игнорируя изумленный выдох Стива ему в волосы. — Он не нашел в этом мире тебя, поэтому ему пришлось довольствоваться... мной.  
  
— Ты идиот! — воскликнул Стив, сжимая его до хруста ребер. — Что ты опять себе надумал?  
  
— Это видно, — Тони отвернулся, думая, что, конечно же, Стив никогда не признает подобной причины, по которой они сошлись, даже если это и так. — Отпусти меня, зачем тебе копия, когда есть оригинал?  
  
Теплые ладони легли по обе стороны его лица, разворачивая его обратно. Распахнув глаза, он увидел перед собой печальное, но при этом решительное лицо отца.  
  
— Меня пугает, что я умудрился вырастить тебя с настолько низкой самооценкой. — Он закусил губу и шумно вдохнул. Тони тоже так делал, когда ему было настолько хреново, что казалось, сейчас расплачется. — Прости меня за то, каким я был мудаком, — и он прижался губами к губам Тони, отчего тот удивленно приоткрыл глаза и — машинально — рот. Говард воспринял это, как приглашение, и прошелся языком по нижней губе, а потом скользнул внутрь рта, умело лаская язык Тони своим. Тот возмущенно замычал, но сопротивляться не стал, расслабился, чувствуя, как отпускает сводившее все это время мышцы напряжение, и с тихим стоном включаясь в поцелуй. Будто сквозь дымку он почувствовал, как Стив легонько покусывает его шею, спускаясь поцелуями от уха к плечу. Чьи-то руки потянули вверх обе футболки разом, и Говард на пару секунд отстранился, чтобы стащить их с Тони совсем. Оказавшись обнаженным до пояса, тот с удовольствием двинул бедрами, ощущая прижимающийся к ягодицам возбужденный член Стива, и притянул Говарда, с предвкушением скользнувшего ладонями по его прессу, за отвороты пиджака.  
  
— Хорошо, что я ничего не запомню, — с усмешкой шепнул тот, мешая Тони и Стиву себя раздевать. — Было бы странно смотреть на малыша и вспоминать все это.  
  
— Уверен, что мы еще не раз явимся к тебе в эротических снах, — Тони, наконец-то, удалось избавить его от пиджака и он принялся расстегивать рубашку.  
  
— В мои-то сны точно, — чуть растерянно проговорил Стив у него за спиной и потянулся за поцелуем к Говарду. Наблюдая, как те страстно сплетаются языками, Тони сдвинулся так, чтобы иметь доступ к телам обоих и с удовольствием накрыл через одежду ладонями оба члена, таких разных, но совершенно одинаково возбужденных.   
  
Отстранившись, Стив стянул с себя верхнюю часть своего звездного костюма так быстро, будто та горела, и притянул Тони к себе, целуя не менее жарко. Стив урчал от удовольствия, как большой кот, и Тони, осознав это, довольно застонал ему в рот.   
  
Вжикнула молния, и кто-то потянул вниз брюки вместе с бельем. Дождавшись, когда перед глазами все перестанет кружиться от недостатка воздуха — поцелуи Стива всегда приводили его в состояние, сходное с состоянием эйфории в верхних слоях атмосферы — Тони посмотрел вниз и чуть не задохнулся, увидев стоящего перед ним на коленях уже полностью раздетого Говарда. Пока Тони приходил в себя от эротичности этой картины, тот взял его за бедра и насадился ртом на его член. Сделано это было с такой уверенностью, что невольно вызывало сомнения насчет неопытности Говарда: очевидно, тот все же частенько игнорировал отношение общества к гомосексуальным контактам.   
  
В этот момент Стив позади Тони опустился на колени, прижался губами ему к пояснице, и все мысли пропали, оставляя вместо себя блаженную пустоту.   
  
На пару секунд все ощущения пропали, и Тони протестующе вскрикнул, запуская пальцы в густую шевелюру Говарда, но не пытаясь его к чему-то принуждать. Переступил ногами, позволяя Стиву освободить его от спутывающих брюк, и широко развел бедра, чем тот не замедлил воспользовался, проведя языком от копчика до ануса и мягко толкаясь внутрь.   
  
Тони встретился взглядом с Говардом и подумал, что тот наверняка не так представлял их встречу. Да и встречу со Стивом после такой долгой разлуки — тоже.  
  
Тони недовольно замычал: чертовски приятные ощущения от умелого языка Говарда внезапно пропали.  
  
— Не забивай себе голову чепухой, — шепнул ему тот и подмигнул. — Я едва знаком с тобой, но я уже тебя люблю.  
  
Кажется, в этот момент провода реактора закоротило о корпус, потому что у Тони будто что-то замкнуло в груди, колени подломились, и он упал на кучу из их одежды, оказавшись на одном уровне со Стивом и Говардом. Те смотрели на него с идентичной нежностью, отчего у Тони защипало глаза.  
  
— А я тебя знаю, и поэтому тоже тебя люблю, — шепнул Стив ему на ухо, прижавшись ладонью к его груди, буквально в дюйме от реактора. — Потому что ты ни на кого не похож, ты прекрасен и удивителен сам по себе.  
  
— Ну, допустим, его сногсшибательное обаяние и шикарная внешность — мое наследство, — рассмеялся Говард, кладя свою ладонь, такую непохожую на руку Стива — длиннее пальцы, смуглее и нежнее кожа — с другой стороны от реактора. Они синхронно прошлись по груди и бокам, сомкнувшись в паху в подобии рукопожатия, и начали двигаться вверх-вниз, вдвоем отдрачивая Тони. Тот не остался в долгу, обхватив их члены пальцами и двигая обеими руками в такт движениям на собственном члене.  
  
Целоваться втроем было странным, не опробованным ранее ощущением. Это даже нельзя было назвать поцелуем, скорее, это была феерически приятная мешанина прикосновений языков к губам, скулам и подбородкам, но им всем это нравилось.   
Тони, которого стимулировали в две руки, отстранился первым и, почувствовав приближение оргазма, минимально выровнял дыхание усилием воли, чтобы выдохнуть:  
— Хватит.  
  
Стив с Говардом сразу прекратили, один с улыбкой (Говард), другой с тревогой (Стив) всматриваясь в лицо Тони.  
  
— Так все слишком быстро закончится, — пояснил тот, тоже замедляя движения. Стив сдавленно застонал, стоило Тони приласкать большим пальцем головку его члена. Говард машинально подался бедрами вверх, недовольный тем, что Тони остановился. — Как насчет того, чтобы отсосать Стиву вдвоем? — предложил он, вернув подмигивание Говарду. Тот растерянно моргнул и облизал губы. — Можешь не отвечать, — расплылся в улыбке Тони.  
  
— А меня что, никто не спросит? — возмутился Стив, которого в две руки уже укладывали на спину и освобождали от остатков одежды.  
  
— Именно! — заявили Старки в один голос, наклоняясь над его пахом. Одинаковые руки легли на бедра, разводя их шире, синхронно прошлись по внутренней стороне, поглаживая. Тони с Говардом, сталкиваясь языками и подбородками, принялись вылизывать Стиву член, периодически позволяя себе коротко поцеловаться вокруг ярко розовой и блестящей от их перемешанной слюны головки. А потом Тони вобрал в рот член Стива максимально глубоко, показывая мастер-класс по обращению с главным достоянием Америки.  
  
— Для такого нужна тренировка, — вздохнул Говард, опускаясь ниже, чтобы покатать во рту поочередно то одно, то другое яичко. Пальцами он нырнул за мошонку, чтобы потереть расположенное там чувствительное местечко.  
  
— Только не говори, что ты его поимел! — восхищенно вскрикнул он, проведя скользкими от слюны пальцами еще ниже.  
  
Стив задрожал от возросшего удовольствия и, как показалось Тони, только усилием воли не кончил.  
  
— А что в этом такого? — выпуская большой член изо рта, удивился Тони, массируя побаливающую челюсть. — Хочешь? — предложил он, с удовольствием наблюдая за расширяющимися зрачками Говарда.  
  
— Мое мнение опять не спросите? — Стив приподнялся на локте и перевел взгляд с одного Старка на другого.  
  
— А ты, что ли, против? — снова сказали те в один голос и все трое рассмеялись.  
  
— Я бы очень хотел, но… — Говард положил свою ладонь поверх ладони Тони, — я все забуду, а ты будешь помнить, и будешь вспоминать это каждый раз, когда вы со Стивом… Нет, я лучше посмотрю.  
  
— Но… — попытался что-то сказать Тони, но был остановлен Стивом.  
  
— Он прав, — произнес тот и наградил Говарда коротким благодарным поцелуем. — Иди ко мне.   
  
Стив потянул Тони на себя и, обняв ногами, направил его член внутрь. Погружаясь в тесную, несмотря на постоянный секс, дырку, Тони старался не смотреть на Говарда, но все равно боковым зрением видел, как тот, неспешно лаская себя, увлеченно наблюдает за тем, как член раз за разом погружается в Стива, как тот напрягает мышцы пресса от удовольствия и подается бедрами навстречу ему. Тони жалел, что не может передать хоть часть своих ощущений. Ему настолько сладко, до судорог, сводящих низ живота, мучительно двигаться медленно, хотелось всего и сразу, чтобы больше, чаще, глубже, хотя глубже уже, кажется, и нельзя: при каждом движении он касался ягодиц Стива лобком. Тот дрожал, сокращался вокруг его члена, сдерживаясь — рисовался перед Говардом. А Тони и не был против, он сам старался делать все так, чтобы от взгляда на них дыхание перекрывало, и хотелось одновременно оказаться на месте обоих: выгибаться и стонать, когда длинный толстый — если не смотреть на хозяйство Стива — член проходился по простате, или впиваться пальцами в влажные от пота бедра, жалея, что синяки после секса так быстро сходят, гребаная регенерация суперсолдата!   
  
Осознавание того, что на них смотрят — и кто смотрит! — сработало как афродизиак, и Тони, вцепившись в крепкие плечи Стива, сменил тягучие медленные движения на короткие неглубокие толчки, каждым из них безошибочно стимулируя простату и выбивая из Стива те эротичные звуки, что тот издавал лишь тогда, когда совершенно терял голову.  
  
Уловив его взгляд, Тони скосил глаза в сторону Говарда, и они со Стивом притянули того к себе, беспорядочно гладя того везде, где могли дотянуться. Говард от них не отставал, одаривая обоих ласками и поцелуями, и кончил сразу после того, как Тони, не выдержав горячей влажной тесноты, спустил внутрь Стива. Тот парой мгновений спустя выплеснулся себе на живот, где уже была сперма Говарда.   
  
Старки повалились на Стива, и тот расслабленно и удовлетворенно улыбнулся, обнимая их и прижимая к своей могучей груди.   
  
Открыв глаза, Тони понял, что и Стив, и Говард смотрят на него одинаково настороженно.  
  
— Это было круто, ребята, — заверил он их.   
  
Вот теперь он точно не сможет думать об отце, не вспоминая все произошедшее. Хотя, если подумать здраво, “вечный” холостяк Говард Старк, любящий скорость, меняющий девушек как перчатки и носящий в кармане старкомат, стреляющий сгустками плазмы, и вечно усталый работяга, ищущий во льдах свою давнюю любовь — два совершенно разных человека, и скорее всего Тони никогда не сможет совместить в своём сознании эти два образа в один.  
  
— Я официально наихудший отец столетия, — иронично протянул Говард, потершись щекой о Стива. — Но это стоило того, — будто испугавшись быть неверно понятым, он ласково посмотрел на Тони и заботливо поправил ему челку, прилипшую ко лбу.  
  
— Кто-то там что-то говорил про самооценку? — закатил глаза тот, лениво поглаживая Стива по боку.  
  
— Старки, вы такие… — Стив на мгновение задумался, — Старки.  
  
— Определенно, — подтвердили те хором и обменялись зеркальными усмешками.  
  
Тони с сожалением отлепился от горячего Стива и потянул из-под его бедра свою футболку.  
  
— Не хотелось бы нас всех расстраивать, но уже светает, а значит, папе пора.

***

Когда портал пропустил в себя Говарда в помятом костюме и с бессознательным Фаустусом на плече, Стив крепко обнял Тони:  
— Не могу поверить, что ты мог себе надумать, что я не люблю тебя, — произнес он, выводя круги кончиками пальцев у него на спине. — Обещай мне, что если у тебя ещё хоть когда-нибудь возникнут подобные мысли, ты обязательно придёшь с ними ко мне, и дашь мне шанс тебя переубедить.  
  
— Я подумаю, — прошептал Тони, все еще не веря во все, что тут произошло. Нужно будет обязательно посмотреть запись. — Знаешь, — внезапно озарило его, — это была самая лучшая моя новогодняя вечеринка.  
  
— Рад стараться. — Стив фыркнул ему в волосы. — С новым годом.  
  
— С новым годом, — задумчиво повторил Тони, глядя в сторону стола, на котором Говард оставил ключи от своего автомобиля. — С новым годом.


End file.
